The Secret
by icyrainbow
Summary: Sequel to The Sacrifice. Dillon and Georgie start their married life, but things don't go so smoothly. Incomplete. On hiatus until inspiration strikes.
1. Prologue

Sequel to "The Sacrifice"  
  
I had said I was going to wait to begin this until after I finished the fic I'm already working on but I've got a couple of good ideas, so I'm going to start a little early. Plus, I just miss writing about GQ. =)   
  
Here's the set up:  
  
It's been almost a year since the wedding. Dillon and Georgie have begun living their married life, after a honeymoon in Europe. Emily and Nikolas had their baby, a son, which they named Jason Ashton Cassadine. (Expect a cameo by Jason Morgan somewhere in the first couple chapters). Maxie and Kyle's relationship is about to start getting rocky again, and that will have a direct effect on all of the other couples especially GQ. 


	2. Chapter 1

*  
  
  
  
"Why do all men have a sick obsession with 'Scarface'?" Georgie rolled her eyes as she sat down on the sofa next to Dillon and Leo as the movie played on the television. Far more often than not, Leo stayed late on Friday nights to watch a movie or television show with Dillon, and Georgie was forced to sit through whatever they chose.  
  
"It's a classic. You can't get any better than Tony Montana," Leo laughed, taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"I don't know," Dillon shook his head, "I have to go with Michael Corleone."  
  
"Hey," Leo looked over "Who do you think would win in a fight? Tony Montana or Michael Corleone?"  
  
"Michael Corleone hands down. See he's a strategist and..."  
  
"Yeah but Scarface would just blast 'em..."  
  
"Why are we talking about this?" Georgie interrupted them reaching for the remote and flipping the channel.  
  
"We were watching that," Leo griped.  
  
"You've got your own tv at home, go use it," she said playfully "Besides Nikolas and Emily are bringing Jason over any minute."  
  
"Yes ma'am. See you in the morning" Leo laughed. He stood up, took the last drink of his beer, and headed for the door.  
  
Dillon shut the door behind him and turned back to his wife.  
  
"You have to see what I bought Jason," Georgie giggled, pulling a gift bag from under the coffee table "It's the cutest little pair of overalls look?"  
  
She pulled them out and dangled them in front of him. Dillon shook his head with a smile as he walked over to her.  
  
"You're not getting any ideas are you?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe," she replied with a coy smile.  
  
Knock  
  
Jimmy, the night guard that worked on Leo's nights off, opened the door and the Cassadines came in with all their baby gear. Nikolas was loaded down with a baby bag and was trying to push the stroller with one hand. Emily brought in baby Jason and went straight to Georgie.  
  
"Aw, he's grown so much since I've seen him," Georgie whispered, taking Jason in her arms.  
  
"You saw him last week," Emily laughed.  
  
"I know but he grows so fast these days," Georgie giggled, turning Jason toward Dillon. She knew Dillon was nervous around babies, she wasn't exactly sure why. He was probably like all guys, he thought he would break them.  
  
"Hey Jason," Dillon smiled at the little baby in Georgie's arms.  
  
"He likes you Dillon, I can tell," Georgie looked up at him, "Oh, I got him a present."  
  
Georgie passed him back over to Emily and held up the overalls.  
  
"Aw," Emily grinned "They're perfect, look Nikolas."  
  
Nikolas smiled at his wife. They were very cute. Dillon and Georgie had both been so good to his son. He almost wished he could have given Jason two sets of Godparents. Lucky and Elizabeth were Jason's official Godparents.  
  
"I can't wait for him to try them on," Emily smiled, sitting down on the sofa with Jason "Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome. I love shopping for baby clothes," Georgie giggled "It's more fun than shopping for myself."  
  
The two couples continued to talk and fawn over baby Jason for the rest of the evening. When the Cassadines left, Georgie and Dillon went upstairs.  
  
"Have you ever, you know thought about us having children?" Georgie asked, trying her best to be nonchalant as she pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed.  
  
"Yeah, of course I have."  
  
"So, you want us to have children one day?"  
  
"Yes," he got in bed beside her "One day."  
  
*  
  
  
  
Maxie carefully lit the two tall candles sitting in the silver candelabras on the dining room table. Everything looked perfect. She had spent the whole day working on it. She had cleaned the entire apartment and cooked a meal. Kyle was supposed to hear about his promotion at work today and she was sure he would get it. He had been putting in a lot of extra office hours and his drinking was still under control.  
  
As she was heading back into the kitchen, she heard him come through the front door. Rushing back into the room, she expected to see a big smile on his face. Instead, he had a scowl.  
  
"How was work?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.  
  
"I'm going to bed," he growled, heading toward the staircase.  
  
"Wait! I made dinner," she smiled walking closer to him "I made your favorite."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Oh, come on Kyle," she whispered in a soft voice, reaching for his arm "You gotta eat."  
  
He pushed her away from him and stomped up the staircase.  
  
"I said I'm not hungry!" he yelled out before he slammed the door.  
  
*  
  
Short Chapter. I promise a longer one next time. =) 


	3. Chapter 2

Morgan: Thanks for the review! =)  
  
*  
  
Georgie rushed up the stairwell toward Maxie and Kyle's apartment. She was already tired from a long day of work and when she had got to the complex the elevator was broken. She hadn't realized how out of shape she was, she was practically hyperventilating and she had only climbed three floors.   
  
"Maxie!" she yelled as she knocked on the door, trying to regain her regular breathing.  
  
Finally the door opened, and Maxie peered out with hair all combed in her face. Georgie didn't pay any attention at first, she just moved passed her and into the living room.  
  
"So?" she smiled at her sister as she took a seat on the couch.  
  
"So?" Maxie shook her head.  
  
"Did he get the promotion?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"I don't know," she shook her head and then without thinking, brushed her hair behind her ear. Georgie immediately noticed her black eye. She jumped up and moved quickly to her sister.  
  
"What in the world happened?" she took her sister's face in her hands.  
  
"Nothing, I tripped over the coffee table. It's not a big deal."  
  
"Well, did you put something on it?" Georgie sighed.  
  
"Yes, I have everything under control Georgie. It's just a black eye."  
  
Georgie wasn't sure if she believed Maxie or not. She hated to immediately point a finger at Kyle, but it wouldn't surprise her. She knew he had been doing better but he had been verbally abusive to Maxie before they broke up the first time.  
  
"Maxie are you sure..."  
  
"I tripped, I'm clumsy Georgie, you know that," Maxie laughed "Listen, I really have to start dinner."  
  
"Dinner? You're cooking?" Georgie kidded.  
  
"Yes, and Kyle will be home any minute."  
  
"Ok," Georgie headed for the door "So why didn't he get the promotion?"  
  
"I don't know," Maxie shrugged "He didn't say."  
  
When she opened the door to leave, Kyle was on the other side.  
  
"Hey Georgie," he smiled "How'd you do on those stairs?"  
  
"Don't ask," she laughed, as she gave one last glance at her sister before making the trek down three flights.  
  
*  
  
"Georgie are you sure?" Dillon sighed as they sat down to dinner later that night.  
  
"No," she shook her head "But I have this feeling that something isn't right. I mean think about it. All Kyle could talk about for weeks was that promotion, then he goes in last Friday and doesn't get it. He's had the whole weekend to get all worked up and who's to say he didn't take it out on her? They don't exactly have the most healthy relationship in the world."  
  
"Yeah but hitting her? That's a little extreme, even for Kyle."  
  
"It just doesn't feel right," she shook her head, as she took a bite of her salad.  
  
"Just don't jump to any conclusions," Dillon insisted.  
  
Georgie was trying to do that, but she couldn't get the image of Maxie's face out of her head. She watched as Dillon went about his meal and finally she stood up, tossing her napkin on the table.  
  
"I'm going over there."  
  
"Georgie, you are not!" Dillon shook his head "If there is something going on with Kyle, I don't want you over there in the middle of it. Now, I will have Leo check in to it tomorrow, but you are not to go over there when Kyle is there, got it?"  
  
"You can't order me around."  
  
"I'm not ordering you, I'm asking you."  
  
"Oh, that was asking?"   
  
"Yes," he stood up and moved closer to her "I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Well, I don't want my sister to get hurt," she sighed.  
  
"I don't either and I promise I'll have Leo check in to it, ok?"  
  
She nodded, as Dillon pulled her close into a hug. She found herself feeling extremely thankful that she had a good man like Dillon who loved her, instead of a man like Kyle.  
  
*  
  
"Has Kyle Radcliffe been in the last couple days?" Leo asked Coleman as he stood behind the bar of Jake's. Leo knew that last time Kyle's drinking had effected the way he treated Maxie and he, along with Dillon, wondered if it could be happening again.  
  
"Yeah, haven't seen him in here in years and then all of a sudden, boom, he's been here every night for the past couple nights."  
  
"Drinking?"  
  
"Drinking them as fast as I can fix them."  
  
"Do me a favor," Leo pulled out a card with his cellphone number "Call me the next time he shows up will you?"  
  
Coleman nodded and tucked the card into his shirt pocket.  
  
"You got some problem with the guy?"  
  
"I don't know yet," Leo shook his head, as he turned and headed out of the bar.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Did you find out anything?" Georgie asked hopefully when Leo came through the door. She had been so nervous she couldn't even go in to work. At least she knew Maxie was there, safe.  
  
"I really should talk to Dillon about this."  
  
"Leo..."  
  
"He said not to get you involved."  
  
"It's *my* sister and I *am* involved, and you better tell me what you found out right now!"  
  
Leo sighed. He knew there was going to be hell to pay from Dillon but if he didn't tell her it would be just as bad from Georgie.  
  
"He's been drinking at Jake's."  
  
"What?" Georgie asked with disgust "Well, then that settles it. He's got to be the one..."  
  
"You're jumping to conclusions," Leo shook his head "I think you need to just go upstairs for a little while."  
  
"Where's Dillon?"  
  
"He went into the city, why?"  
  
"Tell him I'll be back later," she reached for her coat.  
  
"No," he put his arm out "I'm not letting you go anywhere."  
  
"Try and stop me," she pushed passed him and out into the hall.  
  
"Then I have to go with you," he sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two climbed on the elevator and headed down to the bottom floor. 


	4. Chapter 3

I hadn't planned to update so soon but I started writing and before I knew it, there was the next chapter. lol =)  
  
*  
  
Georgie stormed down the hallway of Kyle's office building with Leo close behind. In the back of her mind, she knew this wasn't her brightest idea ever but that didn't stop her. She was too angry to try to distinguish between good and bad ideas. The entire ride over to the building, Leo had tried to convince her to turn around and go home. She heard him tell her Dillon was going to be mad, that she was probably going to make things worse, and maybe he was right, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe if Kyle realized that she knew, he would get the message. Maybe all he needed was for someone to wake him up.  
  
"You know," Leo sighed as he caught up with her "We still have time to get out of here."  
  
"Nice try."  
  
She rounded the corner and looked out on all of the cubicles. She had been here a couple of times with Maxie, to see Kyle, and she knew exactly where he was, third row, second desk. He was sitting there, calmly typing away on his computer.  
  
"Georgie?" he raised an eyebrow with suspicion "What are you doing here?...Is something wrong?"  
  
"Is something wrong?" she practically laughed, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
When Kyle noticed Leo, he quickly shut off his computer monitor and stood up. Leo had always made him nervous.  
  
"Um," he shook his head with confusion "What's going on?"  
  
"How dare you?" Georgie began, shaking her head in disgust "How dare you touch my sister?"  
  
"Excuse me?" he stood with his hands on his hips, keeping a close watch on Leo's every move.  
  
"Admit it Kyle. I want you to admit that you hit her."  
  
"Look, I don't know what you're talking about but now is not a good time to discuss anything," he moved away from his desk and out into the aisle.  
  
"Well, I think it's the perfect time," she gave him a mock smile "Let me tell you something, I know what's going on. I know that you've been drinking and you've been taking out the fact that you're a loser on Maxie!"  
  
"That's enough!" Kyle raised his voice, pointing his finger in Georgie's face, which Leo quickly batted away with a stern expression in his eyes. Kyle shot Leo a fearful glance.  
  
"Look," he said in a more quiet tone "I haven't hurt Maxie. If you're talking about her black eye, she fell, I thought she told you all about it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah she told me how she tripped...what did she trip over again?"  
  
Kyle's eyes grew wide and Georgie knew he was lying.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Come on Kyle, what did she trip over?"  
  
"This is ridiculous," he shook his head, glancing back to his desk "I have work to do."  
  
"You don't know do you?"  
  
He turned and went back to his computer.  
  
"Do you Kyle?!" she shouted, so loud the entire office could hear her "You don't know what lie Maxie made up to cover for you with!"  
  
"Come on Georgie," Leo took her arm and began to pull her away "Let's go."  
  
"Don't you ever touch my sister again!" she shouted after him as Leo pulled her out of the office.  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Are you going to tell Dillon?" Georgie sighed as she and Leo rode the elevator back up to the penthouse.  
  
"I have to. You just made everything more complicated," Leo sighed "Why did you have to do that, Georgie? I was going to handle it."  
  
"Not fast enough," she shook her head "Just, can I tell him?"  
  
Leo narrowed his eyes. He didn't know if he trusted her enough to be honest with her husband about where she had been. She would usually go to great lengths to avoid his reaction to things like this.  
  
"I'll tell him, I promise," she smiled "Now go on, tonight is your night off and you shouldn't spend it worrying about me. I'm going to tell him," she swiped her finger in an 'x' shape across her chest "Cross my heart."  
  
Leo shook his head with a smirk.  
  
"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow," he acknowledged Jimmy standing outside the door and left.  
  
"Is my husband home?"   
  
"Yes ma'm. He's got a visitor, Jason Morgan."  
  
"Really?" Georgie smiled, opening the door and coming inside the house. Jason and Dillon were sitting on the couch.  
  
"Jason," Georgie walked over to him and gave him a hug "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see Emily's baby," he smiled proudly. He looked truly happy. She hadn't seen him in a long time, but the last time she had, he had been miserable. He had lost Sonny, Carly and their kids after they went into hiding, and he and Courtney were left alone. Apparently moving from PC had given him a new start.  
  
"Where were you, sweetheart?" Dillon looked up at her from the couch.  
  
"Um, I went out, to the office for a little while" she smiled; She would tell him the truth, just not in front of Jason.  
  
"Sit down with us," Dillon offered her a place on the couch.  
  
"No, that's ok. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about, I'm just going to go upstairs for a while," she smiled. She wanted to call Maxie and tell her what she had done, before Kyle got home. She was hoping to convince Maxie to move out and stay with them.  
  
*  
  
  
  
"You what?" Maxie practically screamed into the phone "Georgie, why did you do that?"  
  
"Because he has no right to do that to you Maxie. I know he did it, you don't have to lie to me."  
  
"Don't you understand what you've done?" Maxie was crying "When he comes home, he's going to be so mad at me."  
  
"Maxie, listen to me, just pack your stuff right now and come over here. I can send the car for you."  
  
"No," she whispered "I can't do that. I can't leave, that will make things worse."  
  
"Maxie if he's hitting you, you need to leave!"  
  
"Oh no," she heard Maxie sigh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's home, I have to go."  
  
The phone went dead.   
  
  
  
Georgie rushed down the stairs and grabbed her coat from the back of one of the chairs in the living room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dillon asked her.  
  
For a second, she almost told him. She almost spilled the whole story right there in front of Jason, but she knew if she did Dillon wouldn't let her go, and she *had* to be there for her sister.  
  
"I forgot something at the office," she called over her shoulder, not wanting to look him in the eye "I'll be back later. It was good to see you Jason, please come back whenever you can."  
  
"You too Georgie," he called back, as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Georgie reached their apartment door, she could hear them yelling. Well, it was mostly Kyle.  
  
"Maxie!" she yelled, banging on the door once she realized it was locked "Maxie! Open the door!"  
  
Finally, it flew open, only Kyle was on the other side. He was drunk. She could smell it and she could hear it in his voice.  
  
"What? Did you come to see it first hand Georgie?" he laughed.  
  
She rushed in, trying to get away from him as quickly as she could. Her sister was sitting on the couch, curled up into a ball. A broken lamp lay in the middle of the floor and the coffee table was turned over.  
  
"Come on Maxie," she took her sister's arm "Come on we're leaving."  
  
"Oh no you're not," Kyle shook his head, locking the door back and moving toward them "Your little sister came to visit me today, Maxie."  
  
"Kyle," Maxie whispered "Kyle, stop it."  
  
"She likes getting in our business," he laughed, reaching out he grabbed Georgie's arm "Come to think of it, she's always done that, hasn't she Maxie?"  
  
"Let go of me," Georgie groaned defiantly.  
  
"Oh, what are you going to do? Get your little bodyguard to save you, he's not here this time, is he?"  
  
"Kyle you're drunk, and you don't know what you're doing," Georgie stammered "Just, just let me go and we'll leave you alone, I promise."  
  
Kyle shook his head and threw her down on the couch next to Maxie.  
  
"Did you go crying to your sister Maxie?" he raised his voice "Did you? Did you?" he shook her shoulders between his hands.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
When she raised her head to answer, Georgie noticed that Maxie's lip was bleeding.  
  
"Yes you did!" he slapped Maxie's cheek and pulled her off the couch.  
  
"Let go of her!" Georgie demanded, trying desperately to move between them. He was doing his best to shake her off him. Georgie noticed they were really close to the fireplace, and she spotted the fire poker. She let him shake her away, falling to the ground, while he continued to fight with Maxie. He was so drunk and so focused on her, that he didn't notice Georgie slide across the floor and grab the fire poker. He didn't notice her move up behind him while he shook Maxie, and he didn't notice her raise it above his head. She hit him once, shaking his grip loose on Maxie and he hit the ground. He grabbed Georgie's foot and pulled her down beside him, they began to fight over the weapon and before Georgie knew what had happened, Kyle stopped fighting.  
  
"Oh my God," Maxie whispered, as Georgie stood up beside her. The two women continued to stare at the lifeless body with the fire poker piercing his chest.  
  
"Oh my God," Georgie echoed her, fear rising up in her throat "Oh my God, I killed him."  
  
*  
  
Somebody mentioned in a review of "The Sacrifice" that they wanted Kyle out of the picture, and that was a coincidence because I already had this idea in my head. So, now how will they handle Kyle's murder? That's what the fic is mainly going to focus on. How it will effect Dillon and Georgie's relationship, how are they going to cover it up, etc. thus "The Secret". lol Please, please, please review. =) 


	5. Chapter 4

Yay! More reviews. =) Thanks so much.  
  
*  
  
"Kyle?" Maxie whispered as she lowered herself onto the carpet beside her boyfriend. He was so still, so silent.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" Georgie gasped, as she began to pace circles around the room.  
  
Maxie ran her hand along the side of Kyle's face. She knew she should feel something more. She should feel sadness, anger, shock, something...but she didn't. The Kyle that Georgie had fought with a few minutes earlier, wasn't the Kyle she loved, he wasn't even the Kyle she knew. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she stood back up and began to pace alongside her sister.  
  
"I have to call the police," Georgie stammered at last "I just have to."  
  
"You can't do that, we'll find another way."  
  
"I'll just tell Mac," Georgie nodded her head, avoiding Maxie's disagreeing eyes "I mean, it was self defense right?"  
  
"Yeah," Maxie sighed "But Georgie, you can't do that. You could go to jail for this!"  
  
"What are we supposed to do then?" Georgie shrugged her shoulders, her whole body shaking "I, I killed him, and I can't just..."  
  
"Georgie!"  
  
Dillon's urgent voice called from the hallway, followed by his fists pounding on the door. They looked at each other, their eyes widening in shock.   
  
"Georgie open the door!" Leo called from outside.  
  
"It's ok," Maxie whispered, as she opened the door to let them inside. Dillon flew pass Maxie and went straight to his wife.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Dillon," she whispered.  
  
"I told you not to come over here."  
  
"Dillon, there's something..."  
  
"You could..."   
  
His voice trailed off, as his eyes caught sight of the body lying in the middle of the room. Leo quickly shut the door and locked it. Dillon walked closer to Kyle, his eyes narrowed in shock at what he was seeing. He looked up at his wife.  
  
"I'm sorry," she shook her head, a sob finally escaping her throat "But he came after us, and I, I had to..."  
  
"Take Maxie and go to the penthouse," he interrupted her, "Stay there, you think you can handle that?"  
  
"Dillon, we need to call the police..."  
  
"We're not calling the police!" he turned and walked back over to her "Go home."  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered again.  
  
He let out a deep sigh, and pulled her toward him to hug her. He wanted to scream at her, but he knew it wasn't the time for that.  
  
"Go on," he pulled away, pushing her softly toward the door "Leo, make sure they get in the car."  
  
Leo nodded and followed them out. Dillon stood alone in the room, looming over Kyle Radcliffe's dead body.  
  
*  
  
Georgie was sitting quietly on the couch when Dillon came through the door a few hours later. She had a lot of time to think and the guilt was about to destroy her. Yeah, Kyle was a mean drunk, but she had no right to do what she did. She could have defended herself and Maxie in other ways, she could have told Dillon what was going on instead of insisting on taking care of it herself.  
  
Dillon silently hung his coat up and stood by the door. She could feel his eyes on her and she stood up, walking toward him slowly.  
  
"Dillon..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Leo said you were going to tell me."  
  
"I was, but Jason was here, and I got really scared for Maxie...I don't know, I thought I could just go there and get her out. I never imagined..."  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
Dillon reached out and lightly brushed his thumb over the black eye Georgie had received during the struggle with Kyle. She flinched.  
  
"He would have," she nodded her head with assurance "You should have seen him Dillon..."  
  
"I don't care," he shook his head "You shouldn't have went there."  
  
"I know," she dropped her head in shame. She couldn't talk her way out of that one.  
  
"Where's Maxie?"  
  
"She's um, she's lying down in the guest room...What did you do with him?"  
  
"It's better if you don't know that," he sighed, as he poured himself a drink.  
  
"I *killed* him Dillon, I think I should at least know where you took him."  
  
"Leo took care of it," he took a sip of his scotch.  
  
"Dillon, I..."  
  
"Stop it!" Georgie took a step back when Dillon raised his voice "Just, just stop it all right? The less you know, the better."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as they stood in front of each other. All she wanted was for him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.  
  
"I worked so hard to make sure that you would never have to worry about anything," he finally spoke, locking his eyes with hers "Why couldn't you have just came to me tonight? Why couldn't you have just listened to me when I told you to let Leo handle it?"  
  
"Dillon..."  
  
"I can't lose you Georgie. Do you understand that? If anything ever happened to you, I would have nothing."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry..." she lowered her eyes from him.  
  
He took her face in his hands and forced her to look up at him.  
  
"It's taken care of," he said firmly "I called in a favor from Coleman."Georgie furrowed her brow in confusion.  
  
"This town is going to believe that Kyle left Port Charles tonight. He stopped by Jake's, had a drink, and told Coleman the whole thing. If they ask Maxie, he left the apartment and didn't tell her where he was going. Ok?"  
  
She nodded, biting her lip.  
  
"Georgie, you can't go to Mac."  
  
"I know."  
  
He sat his glass down and leaned against the mantle.  
  
"You look tired. Why don't you try to get some sleep?"  
  
"Ok," she whispered softly, although she wasn't sleepy. He knew she wasn't. How could she sleep? But she could feel the tension between them and she wanted to get away from it as quickly as possible, just like Dillon wanted.  
  
"Georgie."  
  
She turned on the staircase and looked back at him.  
  
"It's gonna be ok," she could tell he was forcing the half smile he had on his lips.  
  
She nodded, and rushed up the stairs.  
  
*  
  
"So uh, what did you do to this guy?" Coleman shook his head as he wiped down the bar.  
  
"That's none of your concern," Leo sighed, as he slid onto a stool "Does Mr. Quartermaine have your cooperation?"  
  
"Yeah, sure man. What do I care? I never liked the guy anyway."  
  
"You will get the payments, just as Mr. Quartermaine instructed."  
  
"Then we've got a deal," Coleman snatched the folded up bills from Leo's hand "Nice doing business with you."  
  
"I warn you, Mr. Quartermaine doesn't like it when people double cross him."  
  
"Not a problem," Coleman smiled, while chewing on his gum "You want a drink? On the house."  
  
*  
  
Dillon found Georgie standing on the balcony outside their bedroom the next morning. He hadn't went to sleep all night either, he had walked the floor. When she turned around, the sight of her black eye made his stomach turn. Georgie should have let him handle it. Kyle was a bastard; he had known it the moment he laid eyes on him thirteen years ago.   
  
She smiled softly at him; Her eyes were red from crying all night.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she shook her head "How's Maxie?"  
  
"I don't know. She's not saying very much."  
  
"I killed her boyfriend," Georgie sniffed "She's never going to forgive me...I'm never going to forgive myself. How am I supposed to live a normal life after this? I took someone else's life away and no matter how much I hated him...I'm a horrible person."  
  
"Georgie, you were defending yourself, and your sister."  
  
"Yeah, but I should have never been there."  
  
"Yeah, well, things happen," Dillon sighed "You made the decision...you didn't know what was going to happen."  
  
She turned around and looked out over the city. It was if she could hear it talking about her, as if everyone knew she was a murderer.  
  
"You don't think Mac..."  
  
"No," he shook his head "No, no way. I will handle this myself."  
  
"But Dillon, what if this gets back to me? Then, I don't know how well the self defense story is gonna work when they find out I covered the murder up?"  
  
"If that happens, which it won't, I'll take care of it."  
  
Georgie didn't like the way he said that. It made her even more nervous. 


	6. Chapter 5

I am SO sorry it took so long for me to update. I had major computer problems and everything has just now been straightened out. This is a short chapter, but I wanted to post something since it has been so long. Also, I just have to say that I HATE Sage!! Ok, I'm done now. =0)  
  
AGoofyWriter: Wow, that's so cool that you stayed up reading The Sacrifice. I hope you liked it. =)  
  
Morgan: Funny you should mention the baby...;) I can't wait for the baby and I'm the one writing it. lol  
  
*  
  
The very next morning Kyle's parents reported him missing, after Maxie told them she hadn't seen him either. A headline ran in the newspaper the following day and Coleman stepped forward with the story he had rehearsed with Leo. Before long, it became old news and most of the people in Port Charles forgot about it; It was just assumed that Kyle had left to start over and nobody knew what had happened along the way.  
  
Maxie had trouble dealing with it at first. She had felt numb, immune to the fact that he was dead for the first several days and then the depression had appeared. She didn't blame Georgie, at least if she did she didn't voice it, but it had created a little tension between them. They shared a life altering secret, that they knew if revealed would change everything forever; That type of burden was hard to handle.  
  
Georgie didn't fare so well either. She was plagued with flashbacks of the exact moment she hit him, the exact moment she realized that she had taken another human life. She would often have nightmares and wake up screaming out for Dillon in the middle of the night. Eventually, as the days went by and she got back into her regular routine of work, she felt better. She replaced her thoughts of guilt, with thoughts of the possibility of motherhood.  
  
Dillon appeared calm on the outside but on the inside he lived every day in fear. He kept himself busy with his business, but when he was alone, he thought about it a lot. He prayed every night, and he had never been a religious man, that their secret would stay buried.  
  
Leo rarely thought about it. He had never liked Kyle and covering up a crime, even murder, was just a part of his job.  
  
Four people carried around the truth to Kyle Radcliffe's disappearance, and if any one of them faltered, no one knew what the fall out would be.  
  
  
  
* Two Months Later *  
  
  
  
"How about Andrew?" Georgie raised an eyebrow as she looked over the top of her book.  
  
"Georgie," Dillon groaned from the other side of the bed.  
  
"Do you like it or not?"  
  
"Our child, when we decide to have one, is not going to be named Andrew."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's just not."  
  
"Ok, how about Matthew?"  
  
"Are we restricted to the disciples?" Dillon looked over at her with a grin.  
  
She batted his arm with the little baby name book in her hand. She has shifted all of her energy into planning ahead for a baby that she wasn't even pregnant with yet. She still hadn't sold the idea to her husband, which she probably should have done first.  
  
"Ok, then what would you name our child, if he was a boy?"  
  
"Cary, or maybe Gregory, or Clark..."  
  
"Are we restricted to dead movie stars?"  
  
Dillon laughed and slouched down in the bed, turning off the lamp on his bedside table.  
  
"Ok, how about girls' names? You know I'd be willing to compromise..."  
  
"Georgie," he whined, like he had when he was a kid.  
  
"Dillon," she mimicked him "...In case you haven't noticed my biological clock is ticking."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he rolled over and wrapped his arm around her, "You're still young and gorgeous."  
  
She forced herself not to lose her ground to his charms.  
  
"Dillon, I want a baby."  
  
"What about your work?"  
  
"That's why they have maternity leave."  
  
"Well, what will we do when you go back to work?"  
  
"Get a nanny."  
  
He pulled himself back up in the bed and turned the light back on.  
  
"This is what you want?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He turned the idea over in his head for a few seconds and a little goofy grin came across his face.  
  
"It would be kind of fun trying..."  
  
"You know we shouldn't waste a minute," she giggled, as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Somehow in the back of his mind, Dillon had a nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong. 


	7. Chapter 6

*  
  
It came sooner than Dillon thought. During the middle of the night, exactly four months after Kyle's disappearance, they woke up to someone banging on the front door. They stumbled downstairs in the darkness and on the other side of the door was Leo, with Scotty Baldwin and two police officers. The smirk on Baldwin's face gave him away before he opened his mouth.  
  
"Sorry to wake you," he smirked with a sarcastic tone, "But your presence is requested downtown."  
  
"This better be good Baldwin," Dillon stepped in front of his wife.  
  
"Oh it is, Kyle Radcliffe didn't get a chance to make his fresh start like he planned, his body was discovered thirty miles out of town, in a shallow grave, seems two dogs found it."  
  
"And you're telling me this...?" Dillon shrugged.  
  
"He was dating your wife's sister, not to mention that somebody around here has been lying to the police."  
  
"We were never questioned," Dillon shook his head.  
  
"Not yet, but we've already got Miss Jones downtown, she's waiting on you three. We're taking you in for questioning."  
  
"On what grounds?"  
  
"Well, how about suspicion of murder?"  
  
"You have no proof."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
*  
  
  
  
Once they reached the police station, Georgie and Dillon were split up, and neither one of them saw Maxie. Inside Georgie's interrogation room, Lucky sat across the table from her staring at a notebook. Lucky was her friend, but right now nobody could help her.  
  
"Georgie, we have statements by some of Kyle's co-workers, that the two of you had an altercation at work the day of his disappearance. What happened between you two that day?"  
  
Georgie felt her heart drop into her throat. Why wasn't any of this mentioned four months ago? Wouldn't she have been questioned about his disappearance?  
  
"Georgie, did you talk to Kyle that day?"  
  
She stared at the table, she wished Dillon was there with her. They had been split up into two different cars on the way to the station and they hadn't had a chance to discuss anything. Still, she didn't see any harm in admitting what witnesses saw, who would believe her anyway? Besides, it didn't prove anything.  
  
"Yes," she let out a shaky sigh, gripping the edge of the table top "I went to his job, to talk to him."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to him about Maxie, they were having problems."  
  
"What kind of problems?"  
  
"Just relationship problems, nothing that serious."  
  
"One of the statements said that you accused him of drinking and taking it out on Maxie. You told him to never to touch Maxie again."  
  
Georgie's breathing became more rapid; She was trapped. What would Dillon want her to do? Well, he would want her to lie about everything, to save herself, but she couldn't do that. What if they accused Dillon of killing Kyle for Maxie?  
  
"Well, he was drinking again, he didn't get this really big promotion at work and he was upset...He was just treating her pretty bad, I was..."  
  
"Trying to protect her?" Lucky finished.  
  
"She's my sister. I just had to say something to him."  
  
"Ok," Lucky jotted something down on the notebook paper "Was that the last time you saw Kyle alive?"  
  
Lie, she told herself. Lie.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Baldwin sent some of the guys over to Kyle and Maxie's apartment building tonight. Several of the tenants gave statements that they heard several voices in the apartment that night."  
  
"Well, maybe Maxie had company."  
  
"That's not what she said in her first statement at the time of his disappearance. She said she was alone, she never saw Kyle or anyone else."  
  
"Well, maybe it was the television."  
  
"Maybe," Lucky nodded, as he shut the book and stood up "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
*  
  
  
  
Across the hall, Dillon was locked in a room with Baldwin. He had asked for a cigarette, and the smoke billowed up from the ashtray on the table. If this had been any other situation, he would have considered it a perfect crime movie moment. He hadn't smoked in over a year.  
  
"We have a signed statement from a neighbor down the hall from the apartment, that specifically states that your idiot bodyguard Leo told him to keep his mouth shut."  
  
"That's impossible," Dillon shook his head "Leo was no where near that apartment that night."  
  
"Oh yeah, then how do you explain the statement that Spencer brought in from Coleman just a few hours ago, signed and dated, saying Leo also bribed him to say all that crap about Kyle dropping by the bar that night."  
  
"They're lying."  
  
"Are they?" Baldwin raised his eyebrow "Did you do it Quartermaine? Did you bash Kyle over the head and then stab him in the chest, did you throw his body in a hole in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
"You're talking crazy, Scotty. I think it's about time you consider retirement."  
  
"Did your wife ask you to do it?"  
  
"You leave my wife out of this."  
  
"It was her sister after all...It would be easy for you to just snuff out whoever she didn't want around anymore. That's true love, ain't it beautiful?"  
  
"You got the wrong guy Baldwin. Somebody is getting away with murder, cause you're here questioning four innocent people."  
  
*  
  
"You what?"  
  
"We got a statement, next door neighbor says there was a commotion in the apartment the night of the murder, and that Leo paid them to keep quiet," Lucky elaborated.  
  
"You think Dillon had something to do with this?"  
  
"Come on Georgie. I've been your friend for a long time now. I'm gonna be honest with you here. Everything we have here points to Dillon. Leo works for him, Dillon has the power and the guts to do something like that, to just get rid of a guy over night. He had the motive, Kyle was hurting Maxie and you're Maxie's sister."  
  
"If you want me to tell you my husband killed Kyle, it's not going to happen."  
  
*  
  
Dillon and Georgie were brought back into the lobby a few minutes later.  
  
"This would be a lot easier on everyone if you just admitted what you did it Quartermaine," Scott snarled at Dillon "I'm gonna get you sooner or later."  
  
"Are you going to charge me with something Baldwin? Because if you are, I want to call my lawyer and if you're not, I want released. I also want my wife released."  
  
"Come on Quartermaine, why delay it?" Scott goaded him.  
  
"Because I didn't do it Scott!" Dillon was getting frustrated with him. He usually could handle it, but this time it was different. One false move and his wife could be in jail.  
  
"When I place you at the scene of the crime, when I get that one last piece of evidence that I need, I'm gonna come get you Dillon. I'm finally going to convict a Quartermaine for the lying, murdering lowlives that they are, with any luck, I might even get the maximum penalty."  
  
Georgie was listening to all this and the fear was building up inside of her. She couldn't let her husband suffer because of her stupid mistake. Sooner or later, Scott was going to fabricate something to put Dillon away.  
  
"He didn't do it," she spoke up.  
  
They all turned to look at her.   
  
"How do you know that?" 


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for your reviews Morgan. I really appreciate it. =0)  
  
*  
  
"How do you know Dillon didn't kill Kyle?" Scott moved closer to Georgie, narrowing his eyes while all the time keeping a smug expression on his face; He had her right where he wanted her.  
  
Dillon shot Georgie a glare that told her she better not say a word about what had really happened that night.   
  
"I just know he didn't," she finally managed to answer him, trying desperately to avoid Dillon's eyes "He couldn't have. He was with me, at home."  
  
"That doesn't prove anything," Scott threw his arms up in the air "He could have easily sent Leo over there to do that job for him."  
  
"But he didn't, Leo was there too," she continued.  
  
Dillon wished she would stop talking. The more she talked, the harder it would be to keep the story straight and believable.  
  
"He was?" Scott thought about this for a second "What were you all doing?"  
  
"Watching movies," Georgie sighed, "See, Dillon has this thing for movies, and sometimes Leo stays late and they watch them together. It's really kind of ridiculous when you think about it..."  
  
"Stop babbling," Scott interrupted her, he glanced over his shoulder at Lucky "They're lying, all of them are lying."  
  
"I'm not lying," Georgie asserted; She was desperate.  
  
"You're covering for someone," Scott insisted "I don't know who yet, but when I do, it's all gonna be over for your little husband."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Can we go now?" Dillon interrupted Georgie before she could speak another word "You have no evidence to keep us here."  
  
"Lucky, take care of them," Scott shook his head "Let the other two go too, for now. This isn't over Quartermaine!" he called over his shoulder, as he headed out of the lobby.  
  
*  
  
They all came back to the penthouse. Dillon gave Leo some instructions and then posted him outside the door, Maxie went straight to sleep in the guestroom, terrified. Georgie and Dillon were left alone in the living room.  
  
"Do you realize what you could have done?" Dillon finally asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I just don't want you to be convicted for something you didn't do," she whispered.  
  
"Georgie, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to protect me like you did when we were kids."  
  
"I know," she nodded "I just can't help it. I love you so much and if they tried to take you away from me..."  
  
"I'll take care of it."  
  
"How? Dillon sooner or later they're going to figure out that we are all involved in this cover up, they're gonna find something that you forgot about, some shred of evidence that they will pin on one of us."  
  
"I'll take care of it," he repeated himself "That damn Coleman should have kept his mouth shut."  
  
"Dillon, don't do anything else. Don't go after Coleman, he's not worth it."  
  
"I warned him," Dillon shook his head.  
  
"Dillon, are you listening to me?" she positioned herself in front of him "Don't."  
  
He stared at her; he seemed distant, like he was in another place.  
  
"What is going on with you?" she sighed "The last thing we need is for you to go off on Coleman. Besides, his first statement didn't stand a chance up against the statements they got from the neighbors."  
  
"They were paid too, to keep quiet. We had a plan, it was supposed to work!"  
  
"There's no way out of this, is there?" she whispered.  
  
"Not for me."  
  
"Dillon you didn't do anything! I'm the one that should take the blame for this!"  
  
"Georgie do you honestly believe that I would let you go to jail for the rest of your life?" he asked her angrily "I'm never going to let that happen."  
  
"But I can never let you go to jail either!"  
  
"Well somebody has to!"  
  
"But Dillon..."  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Dillon, I'm pregnant!"  
  
The silence that had been so achingly present earlier returned. All Dillon could do was stare at his wife.  
  
"I found out yesterday. I wanted us to go out to dinner tomorrow night, so I could tell you. I wanted it to be special," she whispered, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks "I didn't know that this was going to happen. I wanted you to be happy about the baby, because I know that having one wasn't really your idea..."  
  
"I have to tell Scott I did it," he interrupted her; A blank expression on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't take the chance. I can't risk them finding out you were in the apartment that night."  
  
"Dillon, no, ok? We're going to get through this together. If we just stick to our story, nobody can touch us."  
  
"Baldwin has his ways. I can't risk it, especially not now."  
  
"Dillon please don't do this," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her "There's got to be something else we can do."  
  
"You're really having my baby?" Dillon whispered back, as he pulled away from her.  
  
"Yes," she forced a smile on her lips, the tears still brimming in her eyes.  
  
"I wanted this baby, you know?" his eyes dropped to the ground "I just, I guess I didn't think I would be that great of a dad. I mean, I can't even take care of you."  
  
"Yes you do," she shook her head in disagreement "You've done everything for me. You put me through school, you've given me a beautiful home to live in...and you gave me this child. No one could have taken better care of me than you...that's why I *need* you here with me."  
  
"I can't," he shook his head "If I do, they're going to take you from me, and I won't have my wife and my unborn child locked up in a jail cell. I'm turning myself in."   
  
*  
  
Please, please, please review! =0) 


	9. Chapter 8

You know what the great thing about fan fic is sometimes? It's not the real show. So you will find no Sage in this fic, nope, not any at all, in fact she never existed. Isn't that great? Yeah, I'm a little hostile. Can you tell? =)  
  
*  
  
Leo had always considered himself as not of top priority. When he was a kid, his father always took his older brothers to ball games and movies, while he stayed home with his mother and sister. He hardly paid Leo any mind growing up, no one really did. Then, when he was a teenager he couldn't make the football team, or basketball, or baseball, even track, and at his school if you weren't a jock or a rich kid, you were invisible. So, he never had that many dates. And now, as an adult, despite the fact that his job made him feel important, Dillon depended on him, he still felt that way.   
  
His new wife walked out on him, with their kid. He started to drink more, but he did a great job of hiding it from the boss. He watched Dillon and Georgie try so hard to be happy, and he saw everything get in their way. So when the cops pulled them downtown that night, he began to form an idea in his head. If they could be taken out of suspicion, they could have their life back. At least someone would be happy in all this mess; He knew he never would be happy again. After all, all the sworn and signed statements pinned Leo to the scene of the crime, no one else...  
  
  
  
*  
  
Georgie rolled over in bed to see Dillon buttoning up his dress shirt.  
  
"Dillon, where are you going?" she asked defiantly.  
  
"To the PCPD."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Georgie, stay out of this."  
  
She climbed out of bed and walked up behind him. She could feel the anger rising inside her. She had fought too long and too hard to have her happiness ripped away from her again.  
  
"No, I won't! I have bit my tongue long enough Dillon! I hate to tell you but everything, all the time, cannot be your way and this is one of those times! You are not going to that police station and you are not going to say a word about what happened that night, do you hear me? I need you a lot more than that and I will not let you desert me again!"  
  
He sighed heavily, turning around to face her; he took her shoulders in his hands.  
  
"Please, don't make this any harder..."  
  
"Harder?! Harder for who?!" she shouted "Let me tell you something Dillon, you don't know anything about...."  
  
"Georgie! Dillon!" they heard Maxie as she pounded on their bedroom door "Turn on the news, now!"  
  
Dillon let her in while Georgie found the remote control on the night-stand, hidden under a stack of Dillon's dvds.  
  
"Sources at the Port Charles Police Department this morning are reporting that a Mr. Leo Franko has admitted to the murder and disposal of the body of Mr. Kyle Radcliffe. Mr. Radcliffe was reported missing four months ago, and the spokesman for the police department revealed just yesterday that the body of Mr. Radcliffe was found a mere thirty miles from town in a shallow grave. Sources tell us that Mr.Franko, who is an employer of Dillon Quartermaine, criminal mob boss in Port Charles, was questioned just last night and released, along with Mr. Quartermaine and this morning returned with a full confession. Mr. Franko says he acted alone, lashing out at Radcliffe following an altercation with him at his work place just a day before his disappearance. We will have more as it becomes available to us..."  
  
"I don't believe it," Dillon dropped to the edge of the bed in shock "Why would Leo do this?"  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to him," Georgie sat down beside her husband.  
  
"Yeah, um, we need to get him a lawyer and um," Dillon's jaw clinched "and...I should be there, not him."  
  
"Go visit him," Maxie voiced Georgie's idea "Maybe you can talk some sense into him."  
  
"It's too late, he made a full confession," Dillon shook his head.  
  
"I'll come with you," Georgie sighed, as she went to her closet to get dressed.  
  
"Leo did this because he didn't want you to turn yourself in," Maxie shook her head.  
  
"He shouldn't be the scapegoat in all this," Dillon sighed, as he reached for his tie.  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Are you crazy?" Dillon growled when Leo was led into the room to see him. Georgie and Maxie peeked through the tiny little window into the room.  
  
"No," Leo shook his head "I need to do this."  
  
"Go to prison? Maybe for the rest of your life for something you didn't do?"  
  
"I was just as involved as you Dillon. I carried the body. I bribed the witnesses. And you have a wife, and a baby coming and..."  
  
"So do you!"  
  
"She left," Leo's eyes dropped to the table "Two months ago and took Taylor with her."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Dillon stood up and paced around the room "I can find her. I can make sure that you can see your child."  
  
"It's no use," he shook his head "I have nothing, Dillon. You have everything."  
  
"It's not fair to ask you to sacrifice for what my wife did," Dillon sat down in front of him again "Now, I'm not about to let Georgie confess the truth, but I'll be damned if I let you take the fall for this."  
  
"You don't have a choice," Leo shook his head "It's been done. Besides, I was supposed to be responsible for Georgie, to make sure she was safe from Kyle and I didn't do my job. It's only right..."  
  
Dillon sat there for a second, looking at Leo in his PCPD issued blue uniform. He glanced over his shoulder at Georgie peeking in through the window. Should he let Leo do this?  
  
"Sacrifice the one that doesn't have anything to leave behind," Leo said insistently "My father taught me that...Go be with your wife."  
  
  
  
*  
  
Short chapter, I know. I promise a longer one next time. I just hadn't updated in quite a while and wanted to post this. =0) Please review. Do I need to beg? Cause I will, oh wait, I already have been. LOL. 


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update this time. Hope everyone had a great holiday!  
  
*  
  
Georgie rolled over in her sleep, her head resting in Dillon's lap. He ran his fingers through her messy hair and smiled down at her. Three days after Leo's confession, he made plans to leave the country with Georgie. They needed to get away; the stress wasn't good for her and he felt better with her away from everything that was going on in Port Charles. Baldwin filed official charges against Leo. Dillon could tell it was driving Scott crazy that he wasn't able to pin it on him.   
  
Georgie hadn't wanted to leave. She felt so guilty about Leo that she had insisted to Dillon that she wouldn't budge, wanting to stay in PC for moral support, despite the fact that Leo's trial was to be months from then. Maxie had promised her she would visit him regularly and Justus had signed on to be his defense lawyer. The plan was to go for a self-defense plea. There were more than a few people willing to testify that had seen Kyle's drunken behavior at Jake's on several occasions and were prepared to say he got extremely violent. Dillon felt pretty confident that Leo wouldn't have to serve long, but that didn't take away his own guilt as well.  
  
Finally, Georgie's eyelids fluttered open and she gazed up at her husband sleepily.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, not yet," he smiled at her "You have to be patient."  
  
"I'm tired of being patient," she sulked playfully.  
  
"Too bad," he lifted her up to rest comfortably in his arms "But I promise you, you're going to love it."  
  
He had arranged for them to stay in the Caribbean. A secluded, quiet beach house all to themselves on a little island. He thought it would be the perfect place for his wife.  
  
"Yeah, how much am I going to love it?"  
  
He smirked at her persistence and kissed her.  
  
*  
  
"It's beautiful," Georgie marveled when they entered the house a few hours later.   
  
"Told you," he wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked into the main living area to the huge wall width window looking out onto the white beach.  
  
"You know what?" Georgie looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is the baby's first vacation."  
  
The thought of that made Dillon grin. He was going to be daddy. He had to admit he hadn't been totally sold on the idea until the moment Georgie told him, and then that was all that mattered. Georgie was going to have his child, a child that represented their love for each other. A child he would love and take care of forever, just like his wife.  
  
"Yes it is," he kissed the top of her head "Do you think he likes the view?"  
  
"You mean she," she giggled.  
  
"No, no I mean he," he laughed.  
  
"So, you want to go for a walk?" she turned to him, an eager light in her eyes.  
  
  
  
*  
  
It was just nearing dusk when they stepped out onto the sand for the first time. The waves were crashing on some rocks just up the beach and the sight of it all was breathtaking. They held hands as they headed down the coast, their feet trudging through the Atlantic Ocean.  
  
"This is what I needed," Georgie insisted, staring out at the sparkling water.  
  
"I know," he smiled softly at her, tightening his grip on her hand.  
  
"You always know."  
  
This was paradise. If Dillon could move somewhere and never leave it, it would be here. Stay here with his wife and his child, forget about work and money, just live life.  
  
"I can't get over how gorgeous it is," Georgie marveled "I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"You know what the amazing thing about it is?" Dillon raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" she stopped walking and turned to him.  
  
"It's yours."  
  
"What?" her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Yeah, I uh, I didn't rent this place, I bought it, sight unseen," he laughed "Good thing it turned out, huh?"  
  
"I can't believe you Dillon Quartermaine," she shook her head "You're too good to me sometimes."  
  
"Never," he shook his head, cupping her face in his hands, kissing her as the sun went down behind them.  
  
Georgie felt the warm water curl up around her feet, her toes sinking into the wet sand and she couldn't help but smile as she kissed her husband.  
  
*  
  
Lying under the covers that night, in their huge master bedroom, they snuggled close together. Dillon's hand resting lightly on her stomach.  
  
"You're really happy about the baby aren't you?" Georgie smiled at her husband.  
  
"Yeah," he smirked, admitting defeat.  
  
"I told you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he laughed, then suddenly he felt something just slightly nudge his hand that was still resting on Georgie's tummy.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Georgie laughed, sitting up in the bed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah was that the baby?" Dillon grew excited.  
  
"Yeah," Georgie grinned, "That's our baby." 


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the feedback everybody. =)  
  
*  
  
"Wake up," a voice interrupted Georgie's sleep. She groaned and rubbing her eyes she rolled over to find Dillon.  
  
"Why?" she whispered.  
  
"I want to show you something, come on get up," he tugged on her hand, and she half-willingly allowed herself to be pulled from her soft bed and down the hallway to the back porch.  
  
They had been away for exactly one week and with each day that past, she felt better and better.  
  
When she stepped onto the porch, she felt the rain hit her face. Annoyed, she stepped back inside the doorway and turned to him.  
  
"You got me up to show me the rain?" she narrowed her eyes at him "What am I missing here?"  
  
"We're going out in the rain," he took her hand, pulling her outside and down the porch staircase, onto the beach.  
  
"What is going on Dillon? Do you have a fever or something?" she yelled over the crashing waves.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the beach, inches away from the ocean water, and turned to face her.  
  
She raised an eyebrow in confusion. This better be good.  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to dance with me."  
  
"In the rain?" she surveyed her surroundings.  
  
"Yes," he reached for her hand and wrapped her arm around his neck. Her nightgown blew around her as the warm wind picked up and the rain fell a little harder.  
  
"You have lost your mind," she laughed, looking up at her husband.  
  
"I've always wanted to do this with you."  
  
"What movie is this from?" she questioned with a smirk.  
  
"Nothing," he shook his head "Just mine and yours."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, Mr. Quartermaine," she kidded, before he kissed her, the rain running down both of their faces.  
  
"You know something Mrs. Quartermaine," he said matter of factly, as he spun her around "I was born to kiss you."  
  
"Oh," she nodded with a smile "Well, I was born to kiss you back."  
  
*  
  
Maxie carefully folded her clean laundry into the basket before she headed to the bedroom to put it away. Dillon had insisted she stay in the penthouse, with the guards to protect her just in case. They had called her a couple of times. Georgie was all giddy and love-struck, just like when they had been teenagers. Dillon seemed at peace for the first time since that night. Maxie hated the words envy and jealousy, they sounded so bad, but that was how she felt about them every now and then. They were happy, and thank God for Leo, everything would hopefully stay that way. While she would never wish anything bad upon her sister and brother-in-law, she couldn't help but wish that she had inherited some of their happiness.  
  
"Ms. Jones?"  
  
"Yes?" Maxie called out to Jimmy.  
  
"Ryan is here to see you."  
  
Maxie let out a deep sigh. Didn't Dillon's accountant know that they were away? Surely Dillon had told him. That last thing she needed was to attempt to make conversation with someone she barely even knew.  
  
"Let him in."  
  
Ryan came through the front door with a large suitcase.  
  
"Um?" Maxie raised an eyebrow "What's with the bag?"  
  
"Oh, didn't Dillon tell you? He asked me to come here for a few days, help get some of his accounts in order, he told me I could stay here in the other guestroom. He said you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Oh," Maxie was taken aback and more than a little irritated. Dillon was going to pay for this one. She liked being alone.  
  
"If that's not all right, I'll be more than happy to get a hotel."  
  
"No," she interrupted him. Even though she wanted that more than anything, she wasn't going to be rude.  
  
"All right," he stood there for a second, looking around the room.  
  
"Oh, it's um down the hall, second door on the right," Maxie pointed it out and he disappeared from view.  
  
She quickly picked up the phone and before long she was connected.  
  
"Dillon? What in the hell is your accountant doing here?"  
  
*  
  
"Was she mad?" Georgie asked, sitting at the breakfast table, when Dillon hung up.  
  
"Oh yeah," he laughed.  
  
"I told you that you should have told her about it," Georgie shook her head taking a bite of her grapefruit "She's doesn't like surprises."  
  
"Hey, it might be good for her," Dillon shrugged, returning to his seat across from her "Who knows, they might end up liking each other."  
  
Georgie narrowed her eyes at her husband.  
  
"Are you trying to play matchmaker?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying that they might get along, that's all."  
  
"Dillon, Ryan is all business, and Maxie is very far from that," she shook her head "We'll be lucky if they're both still there when we get home."  
  
"Well, let's not worry about it right now," he insisted, collecting his dishes and putting them in the sink "Let's go outside."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," Georgie shook her head. She had been fighting her morning sickness, barely able to stomach her grapefruit and toast.  
  
"Ok, how about a movie?"  
  
Georgie nodded. She didn't really feel like that either, but Dillon wanted to make this trip fun for her and she hated to disappoint him. Besides, by lunchtime the nausea would pass and she'd feel like going out on the beach again.  
  
"Ok, what will it be?" he came up behind her and lifted her out of the chair, carrying her into the living room.  
  
"Hm," she thought it over.  
  
"Don't say it," he kidded her.  
  
"Dirty Dancing."  
  
"Georgie," he whined. He wasn't sure he could even count the number of times over the years they had watched that movie together.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm sick," she pouted.  
  
With little resistance, Dillon sat her down on the couch and put in the dvd.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Dillon kissed the top of Georgie's head as she lay beside him on the couch. She had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie. He carefully moved her head off his shoulder and lay her down on the couch.  
  
Going into the kitchen, he loaded their dishes into the washer and then walked onto the back porch, looking out onto the beach.   
  
When he was a kid, growing up in hotels all around the world with his mother, he had dreamed of a life like this. Well, murder and cover-up excluded. Granted, he never thought of himself as the mobster type, that was for the movies but he had wanted a good life for himself. A stable income, that didn't come from the Quartermaines, a marriage to the only woman he ever loved and he had wanted to feel important.   
  
"Dillon?" he heard Georgie's sleep voice beckon to him from the back door "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," he shook his head, walking toward her.  
  
"We didn't finish the movie," she grinned "Come on."  
  
He sighed, pretending to be annoyed, and allowed her to grab his hand and pull him back inside.  
  
*  
  
Maxie pulled herself out of bed the next morning and stumbled down the hallway. She was due to work at the clinic in an hour and she had to find something for breakfast. Just as she walked into the kitchen, she saw Ryan. He was standing over the stove stirring eggs in a frying pan.  
  
"Just in time," he glanced up at her "I'm making breakfast before I get started on the accounts."  
  
"You cook?" Maxie furrowed her brow.  
  
"Of course, while I think hotel food is all well and good, it doesn't get tiring after a while."  
  
"You stay in hotels a lot?" Maxie asked, as she sat down at the bar in the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, work related of course," he smiled "I travel a lot. What do you do?"  
  
"Oh, I'm a receptionist at the Port Charles Cancer Facility."  
  
"Oh, so you work with Georgie."  
  
"Yeah, she helped get me the job," Maxie nodded "So how long have you known Dillon?"  
  
"Ever since he moved to New York City," Ryan evenly divided the eggs onto two plates and went to get the toast out of the toaster.  
  
"Do you ever get scared?"   
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, Dillon's job, it can be dangerous."  
  
"No more than any other business," Ryan joked "Any businessman will kill occasionally to get a profit."  
  
Maxie's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm kidding," he smiled at her, sitting the plate in front of her.  
  
"Thanks," she eagerly began eating it; she was going to be late.  
  
"How is it?" he sat down beside her "How did I do?"  
  
"It's good," she nodded.  
  
Ryan smiled as he watched her. She was very beautiful, definitely not in his league but beautiful none the less.   
  
  
  
  
  
* 


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry it took a while to update. Classes started back up for the semester and I've been busy. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. That's a good a point about the whole Dr. Quartermaine thing, I'll need to keep that in mind. Thanks. :) Glad you guys like the whole Maxie/Ryan angle. Maxie needs a man!  
  
Morgan: We definitely need a break from all the crap of GH right now. I think that's why the last two chapters have kind of been GQ fluff. They need to be happy.  
  
*  
  
Maxie wrapped her wet hair into a clean white towel and wrapped another towel around her body. She had used the master bathroom upstairs to take her shower before work.   
  
"Damn it," she mumbled to herself, when she noticed she had left her work clothes downstairs in her room. She made her way down the staircase and just as she walked through the living room she came face to face with Ryan. He had just got out of the shower downstairs, and had a towel wrapped around his waist. She had to admit that he was more muscular than she thought.  
  
"Oh," Maxie quickly looked away "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still here. I thought you left for work."  
  
"I thought you left," he stumbled on his words, as he tried to avoid staring at her.  
  
"I was upstairs," she managed to explain.  
  
"Oh," he nodded nervously.  
  
"Maxie!" the two of them turned around to look at the front door, just as Georgie and Dillon came through it.  
  
"Oh my God," Georgie yelped "We came back a day early. We probably should have called."  
  
"They probably wouldn't have heard the phone," Dillon joked, a smirk on his lips.  
  
"It's not what it looks like," Maxie began sternly "I was upstairs taking a shower and then..."  
  
"You don't have to explain," Dillon held up his hand "It's all right."  
  
"No, listen nothing happened."  
  
"Ok, I believe you," Georgie smiled "Come on Dillon, let's go unpack and let them get dressed."  
  
They left them alone, as the two continued to avoid each other's eyes.  
  
"So, I guess I should get dressed," Maxie spoke at last.  
  
"Yeah, I um, I'm sure Dillon will want us to have a meeting once he's finished unpacking," Ryan countered.  
  
"Ok, so I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," he nodded, rushing down the hallway and slamming the door.  
  
"Maxie and Ryan," she heard Georgie yell in singsong voice from upstairs.  
  
"Shut up!" she called back, fighting back a smile on her face as she headed to her own room to get dressed.  
  
*  
  
Georgie took a deep breath as she walked into the PCPD later that day. Dillon didn't know she had decided to stop by and see Leo on her way home from the clinic. She was sure he wouldn't mind, although he would have probably liked to be with her. The truth was, she wanted to talk to him alone.  
  
He was waiting for her in the interrogation room. His wrists handcuffed together in front of him, the sleeves of his blue prison issued uniform rolled up to his elbows. He seemed so calm, Georgie was surprised.  
  
"Hey," he smiled at her; His eyes seemed to light up at her presence.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?" she sat down across from him, laying her hand on top of his.  
  
"Good," he nodded "They're treating me good and Justus is great. I really think that things aren't going to be that bad."  
  
"Leo, I just want to thank you. You didn't have to do this and I still don't feel right about it..."  
  
"It is what's right," he tried to assure her.  
  
"I just want to say thank you because I don't know what I would do without Dillon, especially now with the baby."  
  
"How is the baby?" his eyes grew intense "Is everything ok?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, everything is fine," she smiled "We have an appointment tomorrow. We might even find out if it's a boy or a girl."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"A girl," she smiled softly "I know Dillon would love to have a boy, but we'll be happy either way."  
  
"Listen Georgie, I don't want you to worry. It's not good for the baby and I promise you, this is what I want, all right?"  
  
"All right," she nodded "I love you so much for doing this for us," she squeezed his hand.  
  
"Time's up," Lucky came into the room "We need to get Leo back to his cell."  
  
Georgie stood up and gave Leo a quick hug, before Lucky led him out of the room.  
  
*  
  
"Are you nervous?" Dillon asked Georgie the next day as they waited on the doctor to come into their room.  
  
"No," she shook her head "Are you?"  
  
"I'm excited," he grinned at her "We're finally going to know."  
  
"If it's a girl, are you going to be too disappointed?" she looked up at him.  
  
"What? Of course not, I don't care which one we're having, as long as the baby is healthy."  
  
"Me too," she nodded; Although she knew he was lying, but then again so was she.   
  
"All right," the doctor came in "Let's take a look at this baby, shall we?"  
  
She turned off the lights and turned on the monitor, before long she had brought up an image of their tiny baby on the screen.  
  
"Wow," Dillon whispered "That's our baby."  
  
Georgie couldn't speak. She was so overwhelmed by what she was seeing.  
  
"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"  
  
"Yes," Georgie nodded, never taking her eyes from the screen.  
  
"Well, Mom and Dad, say hello to your baby boy."  
  
"It's a boy?" Dillon smiled.  
  
"Hi baby," Georgie whispered "I've been waiting a long time to see you."  
  
"Everything looks fine. You have a healthy baby," the doctor smiled "Would you like some pictures of the sonogram to take home?"  
  
Georgie nodded, running her hand along the computer screen.  
  
"He's beautiful," she whispered.  
  
"Just like his mom," Dillon kissed the top of her head. 


	13. Chapter 12

I'm sorry it's been so long without an update. I've been busy, but honestly I'm getting so frustrated with GQ that it's kind of hard to write happy stuff anymore. I really thought the fire would bring them back and that didn't happen. Hopefully in the next couple weeks things will change. Sorry for the vent, but I know you all understand. =)  
  
*  
  
"So, you're sure we have everything?" Maxie asked Elizabeth, as they spread a new tablecloth over the dining room table.  
  
"Em and I checked everything twice," Elizabeth smiled "It's all set."  
  
"I love baby showers," Emily sighed, as she poured the ingredients for the punch into the crystal bowl she had just sat in the center of the table.  
  
"Does it give you any ideas?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Jason is enough to handle," Emily giggled "But it should give you a hint."  
  
"Lucky and I are working on it," Elizabeth admitted, a little smile curving up the corner of her lips.  
  
"I can't wait. That'll be one gorgeous baby," Maxie remarked, as she headed to the kitchen to get the cake.  
  
The three women were setting up for Georgie's shower that would start in exactly one hour. They had convinced Dillon to keep her away until everything was decorated and ready. Knowing Georgie, she would insist on helping and they wanted her to rest. When Dillon tempted Georgie with a triple scoop cone from the ice cream parlor, she caved. Some women craved pickles with their ice cream, Georgie just craved triple scoop Rocky Road on a waffle cone.  
  
*  
  
"Is it good?" Dillon smiled as his wife happily dived into her ice cream as they sat down on a park bench.  
  
"Mhm," she mumbled, as she took another bite.  
  
She leaned next to him, his arm wrapped around her, as they watched some children play on the new playground equipment that had just been installed.  
  
"So," Dillon finally spoke up, "I was thinking, what about Grant?"  
  
"As in Cary Grant?" she glanced up at him  
  
"Well, yeah," he admitted.  
  
"Dillon," she sighed.  
  
"Just think about it. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," she smiled, "I'll think about it."  
  
They continued to watch the kids, sliding down the two slides and pushing each other on the swings. Georgie felt a surge of happiness, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she and Dillon would be watching their son play with the other kids.  
  
"I tried calling my mom this morning," Dillon interrupted her thoughts "I got her voice mail."  
  
Georgie was surprised. It wasn't that she didn't feel that Tracy had a right to know about her grandchild, but instead it was the fact that Dillon hadn't had any contact with her in years. Tracy didn't even know about their wedding, unless one of the other Quartermaines had told her.  
  
"I think that's good," Georgie smiled softly "Tracy needs to know."  
  
"You think so?" he asked honestly "Because, the truth is, I wasn't sure. I didn't want her coming here and bossing you around, trying to tell you how to raise our son."  
  
"Tracy doesn't scare me," she shook her head "Never has, never will. If you want her to know her grandson, then you should tell her."  
  
"Ok," he nodded "I will."  
  
*  
  
"Here let me help," Georgie stood up from her seat on the sofa a few hours later, as Maxie, Elizabeth and Emily went to work on cleaning up the party mess.  
  
"No, you sit and rest," Emily instructed.  
  
The shower had been great and she had received some wonderful gifts. Skye had given her a gorgeous baby bed that was now taking center stage in the middle of the room.  
  
"Are you in a hurry Maxie?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, as she watched Maxie rush around the table cleaning up.  
  
"Sort of," Maxie she answered, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Maxie let out a little sigh.  
  
"I have a date."  
  
"You do?"   
  
"With Ryan," Maxie admitted, grabbing some empty plates and taking them into the kitchen.  
  
The three remaining women shared a smile with each other. Finally, Maxie was taking steps to enjoy her life again.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Dillon sat on the end of the bed, staring at the telephone in front of him. He had been sitting here for a good ten minutes, illuminated by the light of the bedside lamp. Georgie came in, breaking his concentration.  
  
"She's not back yet?"  
  
"Nope," Georgie smiled "They must be having a nice time."  
  
She watched her husband, as his attention quickly returned to the telephone. She sat down beside him and lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you want me to dial it?"  
  
"No," he shook his head "Am I making the right decision? I don't want to cause any problems between us..."  
  
Georgie reached over and lifted the headset, handing it to him.  
  
"Call her. Tell her she's going to be a grandmother."  
  
In a few minutes the call had been connected, and he waited nervously as it rang on the other end. Finally, he heard his mother's annoyed voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mother?" he asked into the phone.  
  
"Dillon?" he heard her tone soften, she sounded almost happy.  
  
"Hi Mom. I have something to tell you..." 


	14. Chapter 13

I apologize for the two month delay in updating. I've just been so busy, but now I have a new chapter at last! Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate all of them. :)  
  
*  
  
"This was a bad idea," Dillon groaned, as he sat by Georgie at the PC Airport.   
  
  
  
They were waiting on his mother's plane to arrive from London. He hadn't told her on the telephone, he had insisted it was something he must tell her in person. She had been hesitant at first, but when Dillon told her it was something that would affect both of their lives he had peaked her interest. It would be the first time they had seen each other since Ned's death, and Dillon knew all of those feelings would come up on this trip. There was also the small detail that he was now a married man, to Georgie.   
  
"No, don't say that," Georgie tried to be positive but her own worry was written all over her face "It won't be that bad, right?"  
  
He turned to her, narrowing his eyes at her as if to say 'do you even have to ask?'. She smiled, a little giggle escaping her and he smiled for the first time all day.  
  
"Dillon?" the familiar ring of his mother's condoscending tone filled his ears.  
  
"Mother," he stood up to meet her as she moved toward them.  
  
"Oh," Tracy's narrowed her eyes when she saw who Dillon was with "I see some things haven't changed."  
  
"Mother, you remember Georgie," Dillon said, in an almost mocking tone of voice.  
  
"Oh, yes, how could I forget her."  
  
"Georgie is my wife now."  
  
He could immediately see all the color drain out of his mother's face, her eyes light up with fire.  
  
"You treked me across the globe in order to tell me that you've married a Jones girl?"  
  
"Mother, don't start," Dillon insisted "I didn't have to tell you anything at all and I haven't, really. We've been married for over a year now."  
  
"What?" Tracy was growing more aggitated with every word "You didn't even consult me on this?"  
  
"Why should I? It's my life, my marriage. Besides, you knew when I got married it would be to Georgie."  
  
"But Dillon, your inheritance, the estate, it will all go to her."  
  
"I don't have an inheritance. Grandfather wrote me out of the will."  
  
Tracy dropped into one of the seats in the waiting area.  
  
"It's been a long time, Mom. A lot has happened since you've been away," Dillon almost seemed confident now, arrogant even "Of course, you would have known that if you had showed up for Ned's funeral."  
  
"Don't start on me, Dillon," Tracy grew angry again "I did not come here to talk about the past. Now, if this is all you wanted to tell me, then I will go to see Daddy and beg him to take you back into the family, once you've gotten your divorce."  
  
"You're pathetic Mother," Dillon smirked "Georgie is my wife, and she will be my wife until the day I die, do you understand?"  
  
Tracy folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Oh and um, by the way, you should show her some respect. You know why?"  
  
"Why is that?" Tracy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Because she is having your grandchild."  
  
There was a pause of silence for a minute as Tracy tried to her best to digest what she had just heard.  
  
"Well," she finally spoke at last "I most certainly will be staying around to see that the baby is taken care of."  
  
  
  
"Of course," Georgie spoke up at last, sarcasm in her voice "I knew you would."  
  
"Oh you just wait missy," Tracy insisted "You and I have a lot to talk about."  
  
*  
  
Very short, and typical Tracy but I promise I have a reason for bringing her to PC. So just bare with me. :) 


End file.
